Creed's Secret
by Belladonna4
Summary: Sabretooth is now staying at the mansion with his daughter. Why is she being followed and why does Magneto want her dead? Like I'm gonna tell you, you have to read on to find out. Please read and REVIEW!!!Thanx! Chapter NINE now up!!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters ( any new characters however do belong to me.including the newbie mutants!  
  
Plea: I apologise if I get the American school system wrong but I do have a good excuse.I'm English and always have been confused by the American system. If I make any mistakes please tell me and I shall do my best to correct them. Thanx!!!!  
  
Summary: an unexpected person arrives at the mansion and they wonder why he is here.  
  
On with the story.  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
A figure limped down the street towards the mansion gates. The large creature was obviously in quite a lot of pain and in need of desperate medical attention. Suddenly he could drag himself no further and collapsed directly outside the gates and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The sun was rising over Bayville and the mansion occupants were rising and starting the fight for the bathrooms. All of the students were totally oblivious to the unconscious mutant outside. In fact not even the adults realised that there was someone out there. They didn't even know who it was. However, it wouldn't stay like that as the students had to pass through the gates in order to get to school. It was the start of a new term and there were some new students from the X-Men mansion who had to be dropped off and shown around. One of the older students who would be helping in this job was Scott Summers, also known as 'Cyclops'. At this moment in time Scott was just getting two of the newbies into his car and was about to take them to 'Bayville High'. Kurt, on the other hand was cheering up a nervous new mutant by preparing to teleport them to outside the mansion gates and then walking the rest of the way,  
  
"Are you ready Simon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Okay zen, let us go!"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kurt and Simon arrived just outside the gates, right on the kerb and they were facing the road. They turned around to wave at Scott but froze upon seeing the unconscious pile of fur and raggedy clothing.  
  
"Oh Mein Gott! Simon, stay here and if he wakes up run, run as fast as you can in the opposite direction!"  
  
With that Kurt teleported back into the mansion leaving a very nervous Simon 'cat'-sitting a very big cat.  
  
Kurt appeared outside Professor Xavier's office and was about to knock when he heard the professor's voice telling him to enter. Kurt obeyed and barged in only to notice that Ororo and Logan were also in there. Without hesitating Kurt explained everything and soon Kurt 'ported back to Simon with Logan and Storm in tow.  
  
When they arrived Logan sniffed the air and immediately growled,  
  
"Sabretooth! What's he doing here?"  
  
"Looks like he's dead to me." Kurt replied, relieved.  
  
"Nah, he ain't dead but if you guys just turn your backs then he will be soon."  
  
"Logan, NO! Charles would not approve of that and you know it." Ororo broke in, "He must be in a lot of pain to be unconscious and to have come here of all places."  
  
"How about you guys sort this out while I take Simon to school." Kurt said leading the young mutant away from the quarrelling adults in the direction of Bayville High.  
  
At that moment Scott backed out of the drive and tried to see what all the commotion was about, unfortunately for him the others were in the way so he shrugged his shoulders and carried on to school. He stopped further up the road for Kurt and Simon to jump in the car and then sped away, reassuring the newbies that Bayville was a great place to go to school as long as they didn't hang around with the wrong crowd, e.g.: The Brotherhood.  
  
Please review. Unless u r Hannah Ringer.in which case that ban still stands.Rae will keep me updated on that :p 


	2. The Reason Why

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men characters ( any new characters however do belong to me.including the newbie mutants!  
  
Plea: I apologise if I get the American school system wrong but I do have a good excuse.I'm English and always have been confused by the American system. If I make any mistakes please tell me and I shall do my best to correct them. Thanx!!!!  
  
Sorry about lack of description in last chapter and the lack of length but it was only an introduction.  
  
Thanx to Todd fan and the lazy flying angel for reviewing: T.F: there r some Sabretooth fics but based on characters from movie, good author is Linda J. Flying Angel: I stopped for a while but I'm back now, would have uploaded sooner but there were fanfic probs. May more people take after your example!!!!!  
  
THE REASON WHY  
  
Dr. Hank McCoy watched the unconscious felinoid on the medical table. Sabretooth was being restrained by a lot of large metal cuffs. Hank doubted they would hold but they were all he had. Hopefully Sabretooth would still be quite slow when he awoke, or his reactions would be slow enough for them to move him to a safe hold-tank before he fully recovered.  
  
Ororo had brought in Sabretooth after sending Logan off to calm down and stop threatening to kill the 'easy-prey' felinoid.  
  
Dr McCoy checked the restraints once more before going over to the table and sorting out the injections his patient needed to keep him drugged up and pain free. *Hmm, patient, Sabretooth, I never thought I'd see the day. *  
  
Suddenly Sabretooth started growling and struggling against his restraints. When Hank checked on him it seemed as if he was still sleeping but having a nightmare, a violent one at that.  
  
"Professor, would you mind coming down here to visit the patient, I believe there is something occurring that could be of use to you." Hank spoke through the telecom.  
  
"I'm on my way, Hank."  
  
The professor arrived a few minutes later with Ororo and his eyes immediately went to the struggling mutant on the table.  
  
"What's wrong with him professor?" Ororo was sounding concerned.  
  
"I don't know Ororo I may have to look in his mind to find out."  
  
With this being said Xavier moved towards Creed's head and placed one hand either side and closed his eyes, probing into his mind to find the trouble.  
  
**************** Sabretooth and the rest of the brotherhood were in the cliff hideout waiting to hear the reason why Magneto was calling them together. At that moment Magneto himself walked into the room and stood on the raised platform.  
  
"My fellow Brotherhood members, you have been called here today for a very important reason. A new mutant has been found." He paused to gather their reactions, "It turns out that she is incredibly powerful with a mixed bloodline. I have approached her to try and get her on our side but unfortunately to no avail. If she fights against us she can destroy us all!" Magneto stopped on that morbid note.  
  
"And how do we stop her from doing this? In fact, who is she, Magneto?" Mystique was becoming impatient with the long speech.  
  
"Well, my dear Miss Ravenholme, that is a very good question, you see to stop her she must be killed and her name is actually Belladonna Creed!"  
  
Sabretooth couldn't breathe, this couldn't be true, how could his daughter still be alive, didn't she die in the fire?  
  
He noticed that by now everyone was looking at him. None of the looks, however, were sympathetic.  
  
"Mr Creed, could you please enlighten us on your daughter's weaknesses." Magneto asked coolly.  
  
Sabretooth's breath caught in his throat as he tried to comprehend exactly what Magneto was asking him to do, help kill his daughter when he had just found out that she was alive!  
  
"No Magneto, I won't do it. I won't betray my blood!" Sabretooth answered, shaking inside, knowing exactly what could be done to him and how much it could hurt.  
  
"Oh, my dear Sabretooth, that must be one of the noblest things I have ever known you to do, but your timing is a little off. HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!!! You insolent thing, you must be punished!"  
  
Suddenly Victor found himself pinned up against the wall and he felt his skeleton start to be twisted out of shape. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. The pain was excruciating.  
  
********** Suddenly Xavier found himself surrounded by pain and he had to quickly get out of Creed's mind before he was stuck there for the entire torture time. As much as Sabretooth couldn't stand the pain Charles was sure that he would most definitely not manage even half that pain.  
  
He would have to wait until Creed was awake before he questioned him on his past. Charles needed to know where this mutant was and how powerful she was as well. Unfortunately it may take a while for Sabretooth to recover, Charles realised as he looked at the mutant writhing in remembered pain on the medical table. Thankfully Charles had felt how loyal Sabretooth was to his family and so was quite sure that he had not given away Belladonna's weakness.  
  
*It is my silver lining on an otherwise cloudy day.* he thought to himself as he wheeled out the hospital wondering how long it would take for Sabretooth to recover.  
  
(A.N.: that thought is from an episode of 'Lloyd In Space' and it just popped into my head.)  
  
********** Please review. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer. Updating will be slow as I have my physics exam next Thursday AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if Sabretooth seems to be o.c in this fic but I promise to try and have some of the good ol' baddie back in him!!!!!! 


	3. The 'Cell'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men evo characters so please don't sue!!!! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story, U ROCK!!!!!!!!  
  
THE 'CELL'  
  
Sabretooth woke from the nightmare only to find that he couldn't move at all. He was still rather drowsy and couldn't manage to place the scents in this room to any he had met before even though they were quite familiar. He suddenly thought back to his time in the lab and what happened there. Suddenly he started struggling against his restraints and tried to escape. At that moment the figure in the far corner of the room noticed that he was awake and slowly turned round.  
  
"Ah, Mr Creed, I see that you have finally decided to join us." Dr McCoy exclaimed as he walked over to the telecom, "Professor, Mr Creed has woken up but still looks rather drugged."  
  
"Of course Hank, I'm on my way down now." Came the reply  
  
Sabretooth did not like the sound of this but he knew that he had to put up with this if his plan was to work.  
  
As they were waiting for the professor to arrive Hank decided to check on Sabretooth's drip and restraints.  
  
"So, Doctor, what's gonna happen now?" Sabretooth almost growled.  
  
"We're going to make sure that you aren't a danger to anyone and then help you."  
  
"What makes ya think I need help from you?"  
  
"Why else did you come here if it wasn't for help?"  
  
Sabretooth had to admit, the blue doctor was right, he had needed help, but he wasn't going to admit it that easily, so instead he just grunted and closed his eyes. He heard the doors open and so concluded that the professor had arrived, but who was with him? As he realised who it was he gave out a low growl and tried to break free of the restraints just so he could launch at Logan and rip him to pieces! Damn those drugs still being pumped into him.  
  
"Look chuck, I don't know why you brought me here to see a weak cat but I ain't happy about it." Logan snarled, quite happy to see Sabretooth finally under control.  
  
"The reason I brought you here is because he needs to be moved to a safe- holding while he's still too drugged to cause much damage. I thought that you could help with that."  
  
"Hey! I can still hear you. I'm only drugged" Creed butted in, feeling like an object and not a person at that moment in time.  
  
"Well, get used to it bub." Logan snarled.  
  
"Logan, Victor is here for a reason and once he's been moved to a safe holding then we can assess why he's here."  
  
With that Hank and Logan wheeled the table with Sabretooth strapped to it towards the lift and down to the basement. All the time Creed was growling and trying to break free. Unfortunately for him they had left the needle pumping drugs into his blood system still in.  
  
When they reached the basement Professor Xavier was already there waiting for them with the door to the safe-holding open. The door was attached to a wall made of strong glass. The other three walls were thick stone covered with strong metal slabs. The walls were made well enough to stop him from breaking through them but he was sure that the glass was another matter.  
  
Victor was wheeled into the safe-holding and placed into the centre of the room. Logan, with the drip still in, undid the manacles holding Sabretooth to the bed. He then walked to the edge of the door as Hank came in to remove the drip. After he did so they both quickly moved out the door and locked it behind them pressing a switch on the wall next to them. Victor felt his strength slowly returning to him and soon he was able to move enough to be able to get off the bed and check over his 'cell'.  
  
The walls could not even be dented so he immediately made his way over to the glass area. He was being watched by Professor Xavier, he made a point of ignoring him as he inspected every piece of glass. He reached out a hand to try and find any imperfections when suddenly a bolt of electricity shot up through his arm and flung him halfway across the cell.  
  
"It's a waste of time Victor." The professor spoke up.  
  
"Well I have nothing else to do, do I now?" Victor replied.  
  
"How about you tell me about your daughter, Belladonna, wasn't it? I am interested as to why she is wanted and thought to be so powerful."  
  
"She isn't 'thought to be powerful', she is powerful, or she will be when all her powers are there."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"She's of mixed blood, her mother was half elven and half angel and I'm not just a freak of nature, I'm a quarter Nosferatu, the vampire bloodline is stronger in the females than males though."  
  
"That is rather curious, how did you meet her mother?"  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Belle's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men characters ;_; if you try and sue you will get my books and physics coursework...I would gladly give you the latter but I need it for good grades. Sorry, anyways, please, please, PLEASE!!!!!! review this story. Thanks to todd fan and Raliena... may others follow your shining example!!!!!  
  
Victor stopped a moment and considered how much to tell him, it felt good to finally get it all off his chest.  
  
"Do carry on." Professor Xavier probed, hoping that he wouldn't stop there.  
  
"Why don't you just read my mind? You did before to find out Belle's name."  
  
"Ah yes but you were unconscious and I needed to find out why you were here. Anyway, I'm quite sure you wouldn't want me to read your mind and it could probably take a long time."  
  
"Fine then. Her mother just, literally, appeared on my doorstep. I hadn't sensed her coming up the road or anything but when I opened the door, there she was, all battered and bruised. I couldn't just leave her out there so, against my better judgement, I took her in and looked after her. Well we kinda grew close, very close and we married a year later, then Belle came along. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen and right then and there I decided to pack in my job and get a decent, normal job. It didn't last. When Belle was three someone at work found out I was a mutant and soon everyone found out. My boss didn't mind much cos I did a good honest day's work, for once." Victor paused remembering that fateful night when he started to believe that God didn't care much for someone with a past like his, " I'd just come back from work and was working in the garden whilst Ganadriel tried to get Belle to sleep. I was a little busy looking for Elrodir, our cat, who had been missing for about a week, Belle and Ganadriel were real cut up about it but Belle kept on saying that she had two cats in the house." Creed smiled as he remembered this, "Anyway, I thought I smelled some people come towards the house but my neighbours were among them so I thought it was them with some guests. Next thing I knew I could smell petrol fire from the front of the house. I rushed round just in time to see some people push my burning truck into the front of the building. I tried to go and stop it but...well, everything just...exploded, the whole house, all I heard were my wife's and daughter's last screams." At this point Victor broke off and seemed to be trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Charles was in shock, he had realised that there was more to Sabretooth than meets the eye, but a wife and child and an honest job. Three years of what had probably been bliss to him had blown up in his face, literally. That was enough to push anyone over the edge. However, if Belle were still alive he needed to know what she might possibly look like.  
  
"Victor, Belle is till alive, we need to find her soon, what did she look like, did she take after you at all?"  
  
"She had dark hair, like her mother and really dark brown eyes, for the first six months we thought she would look like me, she was incredibly blonde and beautiful, as she grew older she stayed beautiful but went darker. She had all my cat-like abilities and she even had claws and a tail, she may have even grown some fangs but I wouldn't know."  
  
At that moment they were interrupted by Logan coming in to take over his watch, in his hand he held a large thermos flask of coffee. Sabretooth growled at him, just wanting him to leave him alone. Logan just smirked and sat himself down next to Xavier. Sabretooth just turned away and went to the furthest away corner, not wanting to know what the professor was telepathically telling his enemy about him. *Heck, is there no sense of confidentiality any more?*  
  
Sabretooth soon sensed the professor leaving and he was now alone with his sworn enemy.  
  
**************************** woohoo, chappie four over, sorry it wasn't long but I had to put up the story of his past.  
  
Please review, you just press the little grey button saying 'go'. Thanx all!!!! :) 


	5. Enter Belladonna Creed!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Men evo characters, please do not sue me as I own nothing of any interest to anyone but me;_;  
  
Thanx to Raliena- No I won't your safe, Hannah on the other hand... Bet Mac- Thanx, she can't tho cos she's only 16/17 in this story, sorry, but it's a great idea :) Todd fan- I'm sure sabes appreciated that, Thanx!!!! Duncan- thanx for the e-mail!!! That really helped me sort out a few things (!!!!  
  
Please Read and Review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Enter Belladonna Creed!  
  
Belle woke up to a damp blanket and pillow with the rats scuttling around the dustbins. Stretching as much as her cramped conditions allowed. She sat up and started to plan out the day's events, this responsibility fell to her as she was the oldest out of all of the 'Orphanage Refugees'.  
  
The 'Orphanage Refugees' were what their name basically said they were, the orphanage had been closed down almost two years ago and the orphanage that they were to be transferred to was worse than Mrs Flannigan's orphanage. Mrs Flannigan was a drunk and was known for her violent outbursts at the adults. She had not been very good at running the orphanage but she always tried to make sure that the children were healthy and had any medication that they needed.  
  
However, State council had heard of Mrs Flannigan's love for the bottle and had banned her from running an orphanage again. The other orphanage was rumoured to be worse than Alcatraz ever was and there were rumours flying round that half the children who arrived there died in the first year whilst the others were too weak or scared to complain about the conditions.  
  
Belle and the others had decided that they didn't want to risk their lives in that orphanage so, with Belle as the chosen leader, they ran away and now lived down a dingy alleyway in the back streets of L.A.  
  
Coming back to the present Belle opened her eyes to see that the little kids were giggling at her behind their hands. Rolling her eyes Belle growled and glared at the little ones, daring them to announce what their source of entertainment was. *Probably the same thing as all the other mornings* Belle thought. It seemed to endlessly entertain the little kids that she didn't snore in her sleep but purred, due to her cat-like mutation. Getting up Belle flicked her tail angrily and stalked over to the food hidey-hole and brought out the morning's rations, she noted that they were running low on supplies. *Looks like one of us needs to go out and get some food again. Thank God it's market day*  
  
Belle brought out the food and started a fire with the paper rubbish that they had collected from around the alley.  
  
Belle remembered the first time she had realised that she was different from everyone else at the orphanage. She was about seven or eight when she realised that nobody at her new school came and talked to her. She thought it was because she was a new kid and didn't think much of it until that night in bed...  
  
###############  
  
She was sitting up in bed feeling very upset and left out after her first day at her new school. Nobody had talked to her or wanted to sit next to her the whole day.  
  
Mrs Flannigan walked in to tuck the children in and immediately noticed how quiet Belle was being. She tucked the other children in and then walked up to Belle,  
  
"Do you want to come downstairs and talk about it my dear?"  
  
Belle nodded and slowly made her way downstairs behind her 'Mum'. They went into the office and Mrs Flannigan opened the adjoining room that led to her lounge and bedroom. She sat her down and made some nice hot milk for her. She poured herself a whisky and sat next to Belle, drawing her into a warm, motherly hug. Belle soon poured out everything that had happened that day and why she thought the children had acted like that.  
  
"Sweetie, did you cover your tail or show your teeth?"  
  
"I smiled showing my teeth and it's really uncomfy keeping my tail covered." Belle replied, not seeing where this was heading.  
  
"Hon, did you notice anyone else with a tail?"  
  
"No, they were hiding them, weren't they?"  
  
"No, they didn't have any. That's why they were avoiding you, your different and they aren't grown up enough to know that different isn't always bad. Just ignore them and get on with your schoolwork and eventually they'll grow out of it." That was probably the best advice anyone had ever given Belle and sorted out her young, naive mind.  
  
Mrs Flannigan carried Belle up to bed and kissed her goodnight on her forehead after tucking her in.  
  
Belle drifted off to sleep with vision of sugarplums dancing through her head.  
  
#######  
  
Belle picked the food out of the old, rusted pan. The rest of the school days had gone by in much the same way as the first but some people forgot her mutation and started to treat her normally.  
  
Belle walked over to the little children's sleeping area and tried to wake up the youngest, Joshua. He didn't stir so she lifted back the blanket only to reveal a pillow, she went around to the others only to find the exact same thing. She started to worry and was on her way to Oliver's bed when suddenly she sensed some people creeping up on her. She slowly carried on walking and then turned around to confront the people.  
  
She faced two of the children, Hannah and Francis, who were giggling into their hands. Suddenly she was pounced upon by two attackers from behind and above, probably one of the fire escapes. Belle managed to get rid of both the attackers, spinning round she saw Oliver lying against the dustbin and Joshua was standing to the side of him, both of them were grinning from ear to ear as Belle realised that everyone else had gathered around and were also smiling and giggling. Then Belle heard something that she hadn't heard for a long while,  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
  
Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Belle, Happy Birthday to you!!  
  
Everyone burst into a round of applause as Belle looked around and gave a watery smile. It had been a long time since anyone had celebrated her birthday, most of the children here had arrived after her last birthday had been celebrated, in fact the only people here who knew were,  
  
"Oliver, Joshua! I can't believe you remembered!"  
  
"You didn't really think that we wouldn't celebrate your seventeenth birthday, did you?" Oliver asked between outbursts of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, I made you this, I managed to melt them together. I hope you like it." Joshua spoke up, handing her a piece of melted metal that was crudely shaped into a sitting cat.  
  
That was the main thing Belle and Joshua had in common, they were both mutants, even though Josh was only ten his powers had showed up before he was one and he had quite a good control of them. His power was the ability to control the temperature of the air around him and the temperature of any object he was touching, he could use it to mould things into shape but not very well at the moment and it didn't always go to plan. Josh had been left at the orphanage when he was only a few days old, his mum had left a note with his name and date of birth. Oliver had been left at the orphanage two days after Belle had arrived and he was older than Belle by two months. He had been living with his grandparents since he was one but they had died when he was three and so Social Services left him at Mrs Flannigan's orphanage. All the other children who had been there when Belle had arrived had left or been adopted before the orphanage was closed down. Oliver never seemed to mind that she was a mutant and, if anything, he thought it was very cool and could be a good advantage.  
  
Belle sat there receiving her hand-made presents from all the little children, many of which were based on cats. Belle was still shocked that they had remembered and was just putting away all her presents when something unexpected happened.  
  
Belle sensed some strangers walking down the alley, this wasn't completely out of the ordinary but the problem was that one of them smelled familiar, he had approached her before and had seemed very angry when she had told him that she wanted no part of his pathetic little 'gang'.  
  
"Oliver, get Joshua out of here, quick!" Belle told him, getting ready for an attack.  
  
Belle heard Oliver shout behind her and instantly turned around only to be hit by something from the other direction, turning quickly in fighting stance she faced a blue woman in a karate fighting position. They started to circle each other and Belle flexed her claws out to full length, unravelling her tail for it to switch angrily behind her.  
  
Both the fighters waited for the other to make the first move. Mystique moved first, kicking out towards Belle's head only for Belle to dodge out the way at the last minute and jump on her as she landed and spun round. They both fell to the ground with Mystique changing shapes to try and get out of Belle's tight hold on her. Suddenly both were distracted by Joshua's scream and Oliver calling Belle's name. Belle turned around only to hear Mystique's scream of rage from behind her as all the little children jumped and attacked her, hitting as hard as possible and managing to dodge out of her grasp.  
  
Belle saw that the man from before was floating in the air holding Joshua out of Oliver's reach. Joshua, on the other hand, was looking quite calm and peaceful as he thought up his own little plan. Reaching towards Magneto's face he heated up his hands and placed them on either side of Magneto's face burning him as they continued getting hotter. Magneto dropped him into Oliver's waiting arms and called to Mystique to get rid of the child.  
  
"I would love to Magneto but there is a slight problem, I CAN'T MOVE!" she shouted, and it was true, the children had tied her up well and truly and were about to gag her when Magneto scared them off.  
  
Mystique managed to untie herself and before anyone could stop her she ran back out of the alley with Magneto following closely.  
  
Belle decided that the children had enough excitement for one morning and so, after making sure no one was hurt, she went off with Oliver to get them all some lunch.  
  
#####################  
  
Please, Please, PLEASE review this story and tell me what you think, any ideas given will be used but not until later on as I have the next three chapters already in the making, Ideas will still be much valued. Thank you!!!!! ;) 


	6. The Weird Reunion

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters as cannot be bothered anymore!  
  
Thanks to...todd fan- okay, okay, i can't take any more pressure AAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!! Duncan- I know, they would be so annoying, but in a cool way obv.!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : A Rather Weird Reunion  
  
Sabretooth and Logan were glaring daggers at each other when Professor Xavier entered the room.  
  
"Cerebro has picked up two new mutants in L.A. They were being attacked by Magneto and Mystique. One of them seems to be no older than ten years old, the other I believe to be your daughter. We are leaving soon. Logan you are coming with us. Victor, I believe that you may be the best at gaining her trust, so if you wish then you may come with us."  
  
At this Logan interrupted rather angrily, "Chuck, I will quite happily go on the mission to pick these two up but there ain't no way that overgrown, flea-bitten moggy is stepping one foot out of the holding!"  
  
"Professor Xavier, I would gladly accompany you on your mission." Sabretooth answered the professor in the politest way he could think of, ignoring Logan's outburst completely.  
  
With that being said the professor wheeled over to a button on the side of the wall, before pressing it he stopped,  
  
"Victor, you must swear that you will behave properly and not try to kill anyone, not even Logan. Remember that this is for the sake of your daughter and her future life."  
  
With that being said he pushed the off button and opened the glass door. Victor calmly strolled out of the door and followed the professor to the hangar, carefully noting the exits and entrances and the surroundings of the mansion, in case he needed to make a quick getaway. As they entered the hangar he noticed many of the X-men teachers were already there. They had obviously been told about his participation in this mission as none of them seemed overly surprised. However, it seemed that the professor had failed to tell any of the students as they were openly staring at him.  
  
"Professor, like, what is he doing here?" Kitty asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.  
  
"We are looking for his daughter so therefore he has a right to participate in this mission." was the cool answer.  
  
With that being said Creed was led to his seat in the jet. He was sitting near the back with Jean on one side and Kurt on the other. When everyone was seated he looked round the metal jet and remembered his experience with metal just two days ago. Jean must have noticed because suddenly he realised that she was giving him a sympathetic look. He just growled at her until she looked away.  
  
The rest of the journey was spent in silence with Creed leaning over a nervous Kurt and watching the scenery go by underneath them fascinated.  
  
They soon landed in a deserted playing area near where cerebro had picked up the mutants and they left the jet. Sabretooth was still being guarded closely. They were split into groups with Sabretooth being grouped with Wolverine, Jean, Scott and Hank. *Great, trust me to get stuck with the oddball freaks* he thought to himself bitterly, he was going to go along the same path of thoughts but suddenly remembered that the red head was a mind reader and so immediately stopped and tried to blank his mind as much as possible.  
  
They were walking down winding, dark alleyways in the back streets of L.A when Creed smelt someone familiar, he couldn't recognise who but it was from a long time ago. Without warning he took off following the scent, he smelt Magneto and Mystique's scents mixed in, he guessed that Wolverine did as well because instead of stopping him the runt was actually following him. Wolverine, however, followed where Magneto and Mystique had obviously left whilst Sabretooth followed the other scent down into what looked like a dead end alley with Jean, Hank and Scott following him. Smelling someone above him ready to attack Victor moved to the side leaving Jean in the line of fire.  
  
Jean screamed as some people landed on her from above, moving quickly and with the others help she managed to get the upper hand on her assailants, turning quickly, ready for another attack she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who her attackers were,  
  
"What are kiddies doing gettin' the better hand on you Red?" Sabretooth smiled, alerting the children to the fact that he was still there.  
  
They just stood there gaping at the giant before them. Sabretooth was relishing in the fact that they were speechless and a quiet child was always the best when he felt a foot connect with the back of his head and he was pushed to the floor. The person leapt off of him with amazing agility and landed close enough to kick him in the face. This seemed to be a signal because suddenly attackers appeared out of nowhere and the five of them (A.N. Logan arrived after Jean's attack.) were being attacked from all sides. Victor continued fighting with the person who had attacked him, he had now found out that the person was a teenage girl, and a d*mn good fighter, almost getting the better of him on a few occasions. Victor noticed that she was trying to protect the children who couldn't hold their own so he made a plan on how to get her. He grabbed the nearest child and held him up in front of him so that she could see the risk. However, his plan didn't go as he expected, as the girl didn't look too phased. Victor was just considering on seeing how phased she would be when he cut the kid's throat when he felt his hands start to burn, he looked down to see the child's hands turning red and Creed's fur was beginning to singe a little, it didn't make a nice smell.  
  
"Hey, red, I think we found one of the kids we were looking for." He shouted, deciding to put off his attacker by throwing the kid at her.  
  
************&&&&&&&&&&*********  
  
Belle caught Josh and rubbed his head after putting him out of harm's way. She turned back to the giant before her, still thinking over what he had just shouted out when she was knocked to the ground by the other scary guy who had appeared who had appeared after 'Red' had screamed. She was about to throw him off when he raised one of his hands and three metal claws popped out of his knuckles.  
  
"Ouch, how much does a manicure cost for those things?" Belle asked, trying to lighten the mood and put him off. It worked, he raised an eyebrow and looked very confused for the millisecond that it took for Belle to raise both knees and send him flying through the air onto the jolly, hairy giant she had just been fighting. They both went down and knocked over the dustbin on their way.  
  
Belle stood up angrily growling and showing her teeth in the hopes that the promise of them losing more would put them off. Her tail loosened itself from around her waist, where it acted like a furry belt, and swished behind her angrily. The children were cheering her on whilst keeping the other two teenagers and blue monster at bay with threats of more menace to come. J.H.G* stood up angrily and faced her. He was a good foot taller than her and was rather well built, Belle doubted that there was an ounce of fat on that body frame and she didn't want to test her theory out when the seven- foot of muscle looked incredibly p!ssed off with her. They were staring at each other angrily when she heard a shout come from that annoying little 'red' again.  
  
"Sabretooth, leave her alone, I think she's the other one we are looking for!" This attracted Belle's attention.  
  
"The other what, lady?" Belle asked, turning round to face her, BIG mistake. Belle found herself pinned up, face first, against the opposite wall of the alley.  
  
"You mean that this could be Belladonna?" Sabretooth shouted back to the lady.  
  
Belle decided to take this moment to introduce herself, "That's my name, don't wear it out bub." She replied, "Now that we both know who we are I don't suppose you could le me breathe, could you?" Belle instantly found herself being let go of and turned round to face Sabretooth with a gentle force that she didn't think was capable of someone that size. Looking up she noticed a look in his eyes that she had never seen in her own for a long time, Happiness almost as if it he had just found a part of himself he had lost, *okay Belle, stop being all poetic and mushy on me here!* she mentally slapped herself, the poetic thing was one of her biggest weaknesses that she had hid for a long time now. Suddenly she found herself being pushed back against the wall as Oliver jumped between them and started to try and stare Sabretooth down, he just grunted and pushed him out of the way, getting back to Belle.  
  
#########################  
  
"Daddy's got a special present for his special birthday girl!" the large man called as he strolled into the house with a ball of fur under one arm, the other held out to pick up his little daughter who was running to him at that moment in time.  
  
Placing her on his large shoulder he strolled over to where the little girl's mother was with her feather wings wrapped round her like a cape and her dark black hair framing her pale face. Placing the girl on her mother's lap he knelt in front of the two women, finally showing them the stray kitten that he had picked up from the side of the road. It was a tabby with large, emerald green eyes that stared up at them pitifully and let out a small, weak 'mew'. The girl picked up the kitten and held it close to her, stroking and comforting it.  
  
"So what do you want to name it Belladonna?"  
  
"Ganadriel, like that lady mummy told me about."  
  
"Her name was Galadriel but Ganadriel does suit her better dear." Belladonna's mother replied.  
  
#########################  
  
"Ganadriel." Belle whispered, remembering her third birthday and her treasured pet.  
  
Sabretooth looked shocked when he heard her, everyone else was looking on in confusion. Belle looked up into Sabretooth's face as if seeing him for the first time,  
  
"You're my... my Dad?" Belle asked, still not quite believing it but hoping that it was true.  
  
"Belladonna Ophelia, I can't believe that you're still alive!" with that Victor wrapped his arms around her daughter and brought her into a large bear hug, not wanting to let her go in case she disappeared again.  
  
"Er, Belle, explain please." Oliver butted in, wondering what had gotten into his best friend.  
  
"Oliver, this guy's my DAD! I have a dad!" Belle almost shouted out of excitement.  
  
"Shall we all get back to the mansion now?" Jean asked, looking between Belle, Joshua and Sabretooth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, hope you like it, Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry if it takes me ages to update but I have to fit writing the story around my schoolwork ;_; 


	7. The Appearance

Disclaimer: I own none of the X-men evo characters. Please don't sue me as I own nothing of any importance to anyone but myself.  
  
Thanks to Raliena- I know, they must be really bad to deal with ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"shall we go back to the mansion then" Jean asked, looking round at Belle, Joshua and Sabretooth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 - The Appearance  
  
"The mansion? Like a big house? Are we all going then?" Belle asked Jean, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"You can't all stay in the mansion but i know a place where your friends could stay." Professor Xavier answered as he entered the alleyway with Storm, Kitty and the rest in tow.  
  
"Who are you and where do you want to take us?" Belle was very suspicious, she could tell that Sabre...her dad didn't like these people and so she decided that she wouldn't trust them yet until they had earned it. Her thoughts were pulled away from this by the pain that had been growing in her back since last night. She vaguely heard the professor answer with something about knowing a person who owned a very good orphanage in the same town as the mansion, the part of Belle that was still concentrating decided that this sounded better than them all starving in an alley and maybe they could help Joshua and get rid of her back pain, so she agreed. Oliver, however, insisted on staying with her. The professor allowed this and decided to lead the way back to...  
  
"The jet!!! As in a plane jet?" Oliver was becoming very excited at the prospect of flying. There was of course one slight problem, "How are we all going to fit in, it can't be that big otherwise you'd have had to land in an airport and that's ages away."  
  
The professor of course had an answer for this but Belle didn't hear it as a shooting pain ran up her back and she had to catch her breath suddenly to stop from passing out. She fell back only to find herself being caught by her dad and carried the rest of the way to the deserted ball park where the black jet was idling. Belle didn't remember anything else as another stabbing pain caused her to pass out.  
  
############&&&&&&&&&##########  
  
Victor looked over at his daughter who was standing next to him, she looked as if she was in her own little world and it looked and sounded painful. He could hear her taking gasps of pain every so often and it didn't sound good. He looked towards the professor and saw a look of concern cross his face as well. Suddenly he felt a gentle tug on his coat and looked down to be greeted by the sight of Joshua looking up at him.  
  
"What do you want, titch?" he growled  
  
"If you're Belle's daddy, can you help her?" the little kid asked, not at all phased by Sabretooth's show of his sharp teeth.  
  
Victor looked down at him and slowly nodded. The others began to move off, Victor bent down and, with almost everyone watching him, he picked Josh up and placed him on his shoulder making sure that he wouldn't fall. Joshua clung on for dear life and Sabretooth soon found that the kid had decent balance and could perch there without any help. Victor kept a close eye on Belle and was soon glad he did when she suddenly collapsed with a loud gasp of pain, Creed caught her before she hit the floor and slowly picked her up and cradled her in his arms noting that she was still barely conscious. As they neared the jet Belle took another gasp of pain and fell into unconsciousness. Victor then panicked and, handing Joshua to Storm he ran ahead to the jet so that she could get some medical attention from the 'doc' who was already there with his medical gear ready. In the background he heard Oliver trying to calm down the panicking children but didn't care as he ran into the jet and laid his daughter out on the stretcher bed located at the back of the jet.  
  
Hank quickly rushed to her side and was considering getting Victor out of the way but thought better when he saw that he was holding her hand and looking at him as if daring him to even think about asking him to leave his daughter's side. Sighing he got to work on his patient first of all giving her a check over to try and find any visible signs of what could actually be causing the pain. Charles came over to look as well when Hank decided to turn her over. Victor took off her jumper and noticed that she was wearing a strappy top, *easier to check her back then* Hank thought, turning her over. As soon as she was on her front they noticed what could be causing the problem. On her back were two straight line bruises starting around her shoulder blades and ending at the bottom of her back.  
  
"Holy sh!t, what are those?" Sabretooth asked, he was incredibly angry and hoped that whoever had caused them had suffered a slow, painful death because he didn't want to have to search the whole city for them.  
  
"Victor, remember when you told me about her mother being of half angel blood?" Charles asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Victor asked curiously, then it hit him, "She's growing wings?!?! Why now, shouldn't she have been born with them or something?"  
  
"I don't know for sure but I'm guessing that because she's not a full blood angel her wings don't grow until later. Now is later." Xavier answered, taking a stab in the dark.  
  
Victor looked at his daughter's back and could have sworn that the bruised areas had become more prominent.  
  
"How long until they're fully developed?" he asked, looking at Professor Xavier. He just shook his head, admitting that this was something he didn't know anything about.  
  
Sabretooth looked at the other occupants of the jet, Oliver and Joshua were looking at Belle hoping that she would get better and soon be back to her joking self, Hank and Charles were with him around Belle and Logan was flying the jet. They had left the others with the children until they came back with the jet and the mini bus. Victor found himself napping at Belle's side when he felt someone climb up into his lap and snuggle into his chest, looking down he saw that Joshua had quickly fallen asleep in his lap, *So what, I'm now a kid's cuddly toy?* he thought before deciding that Josh posed no danger there and he went back to napping ready to move if Belle woke up.  
  
The jet soon landed at the mansion and the jolt woke up the three sleepers, Oliver had fallen asleep just after Joshua. Victor slowly lifted Josh off his lap so that he wouldn't wake him and handed him over to a very annoyed looking Logan. Hank carried Oliver in and Sabretooth picked up Belle, careful not to bang her back or jolt her awake. He was the last to leave the jet and soon wished that he had stayed in there as the remaining students gathered round the newcomers. Creed looked over to Josh and soon became rather annoyed with the students as they were talking loud enough to nearly wake him up. Growling he swiftly walked over to where Logan was trying to clear a pathway and helped him out by scaring the students away.  
  
They soon made their way to the hospital lab and Belle was gently placed on one of the comfortable beds where she would be staying until her wings had developed properly. Sabretooth had ordered a bed to be made up next to Belle's so that he could be there all the time, ready to help her when she woke up.  
  
Hank busied around sorting out all the medical equipment that he may need. Sabretooth watched all of this with great interest whilst he was lying on the bed. Hank then went over to the hospital bed that Joshua was sleeping on with Oliver lying on the bed next to him. Hank decided that he would wake Joshua up first to do the check-up and get it over and done with. He gently shook the little child's shoulders and then proceeded to try and get him to be quiet as the child started screaming after seeing him. Sabretooth got up and walked over to the child, gently picking him up and rocking him, trying to calm him down. Joshua, after seeing who it was, settled down and made himself comfortable in Creed's arms and sucking his thumb.  
  
"can't you even comfort an upset kid anymore, Doc?" Sabretooth growled towards Hank over Josh's head. Hank just stood there stunned and then shook his head.  
  
"Yes, well, could you just place him on the bed so I can take a look at him." Hank asked politely.  
  
Sabretooth did as he asked but was met by Josh whimpering and wanting to be picked up again.  
  
"look kid, Doc here is gonna make sure your healthy and have nothing wrong with you, afterwards he's gonna give you a lolly. Isn't that right doc?" Sabretooth growled the last part at Hank adding a death stare in for extra measures.  
  
Hank looked rather flustered at this and instantly agreed and then went to get his medical things. Meanwhile Creed turned back to Josh,  
  
"Okay kid, if ya get scared I'll be over there in that bed next to Belle. Ya clear on that?" Josh just nodded his head and Victor turned around and made his way back to the bed passing Hank on the way.  
  
"I never knew you were good with kids Victor." Hank remarked, Sabretooth turned to him and growled his response,  
  
"I do have a daughter, only for the first three years of her life mind, but a guy learns the essentials in that time. Ya tell anyone though an' I'll rip you to little shreds." With that he turned back around and lay down on his bed whilst Hank carried on with the check up, making sure that Josh could see the red lollipop in his top pocket.  
  
##################  
  
Belle was swimming in a dark, endless sea surrounded by the feeling of excruciating pain. For some reason she thought that if she could swim to the surface then the pain would leave her. She watched the air bubbles move up mesmerised by them before coming to her senses and following them. She felt something on her legs trying to pull her down and struggled to free herself from its grasp. She suddenly started to feel more tentacles reach up and cover her legs and they kept on coming, pulling her further and further away from the surface. As one last attempt at breaking free failed she did the last thing that she was able to, she screamed and wouldn't stop. She thrashed out as she felt them crawling over her shoulders and shaking her down into the depths. She opened her eyes but could see nothing, she was being dragged further and further into the sea of pain and could do nothing about, her throat felt sore and she continued to scream, encouraged by the fact that the tentacles around her shoulders were disappearing. Suddenly she heard voices and felt something sharp on her cheek. She blinked and could finally see. She looked up into the worried eyes of her father and she burst into tears.  
  
##################  
  
Victor was awoken by the sound of Belle whimpering and tossing around in her sleep. He got up and was about to reach out and wake her up when suddenly a blood-curdling scream reached his ears, he looked down to see that it was coming from Belle. Victor tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulders but she just thrashed out at him and very nearly threw him at the wall.  
  
"Hank, get your furry blue b*tt here now!" Creed shouted out, turning round only to be met by Hank almost running into him.  
  
"What's the matter with her?"  
  
"She just started screaming and won't wake up!" Sabretooth replied, raising his voice over the noise. He looked over to the other occupants of the room only to see that Oliver was sitting on Josh's bed with Josh curled up on his lap. Turning back he noticed that Belle had opened her eyes but was still dreaming, Creed let go and Hank copied.  
  
"There's only one way to wake someone like this up and that's a good, old fashioned slap." Hank told him.  
  
"Don't you dare slap my daughter!"  
  
"Fine then, you can do it."  
  
"Hit my own child, no!"  
  
"It's for her own good."  
  
"Fine then, but you better be right." Sabretooth sighed, giving in. He raised one hand and looked away so that he wouldn't see himself slapping Belle. After he felt the palm of his hand connect with her cheek he looked back down.  
  
Belle stopped screaming and blinked. She was fully awake now and Victor watched as she burst into tears. Gently he enveloped her into a big hug and just sat with her until she calmed down. As he pushed back the bed covers to cool down her fever his hands brushed over something on her back, they felt rather large and rather feathery. Quickly he turned her over to look at her back and there, sticking out from beneath her hospital gown were two, fully developed, large wings.  
  
##################  
  
Belle calmed down and immediately noticed something strange, the pain had finally gone but in its place was a feeling of something heavy attached to her back. Reaching behind her, her hands came into contact with feather wings, stranger still was the fact that they were a part of her and she could feel anything that was touching them. She looked up at her dad and noticed that he was smiling at her with a look in his eyes that was something like pride.  
  
"You know, you look more and more like your mother." Victor said, aware that he was being watched by everyone else in the room.  
  
Suddenly Belle found herself under attack from two sides. Looking up she saw that Joshua had managed to jump onto her lap and Oliver was hugging her, being careful of her wings. Belle decided to hug back but before her arms could respond all three of them found themselves surrounded by her wings. Joshua laughed as he managed to poke his head out of a gap and started sneezing when a feather tickled his nose. This set them all off into hysterics and everyone was too busy laughing to notice the three people enter the hospital with confusion written over two of their faces.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are all well." The professor announced from behind, startling them all into silence.  
  
"Ah, Charles, it seems that Miss Creed's wings have decided to appear." Hank explained looking towards Storm and Logan as well.  
  
"Well that is very good news, but we did wonder what was happening down here." Storm replied, looking to the four people grouped together around and on Belle's bed.  
  
"I don't suppose you are well enough to get your own food, are you?" Logan asked Belle.  
  
"Um, well, I could, but what am I going to wear?" Belle asked, indicating to the tie-up gown.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem. Ororo has already made some clothes for you that should be able to incorporate the wings into them." Charles replied. Ororo brought out the bundle that they had only just noticed she was carrying and untied it. There were some dresses and tops, all of which were backless.  
  
"Oh wow, these are so cool, but what if I need to go out or something, won't people notice my wings?"  
  
"That is why I am preparing a holographic image inducer watch for you to wear outside of this mansion. You will just have to be careful about people banging into the wings and feeling them there." Xavier replied, "Now how about we leave you to get changed and then we can all go upstairs for lunch. Many of the students are still at school so it shall give you time to adapt and make your room comfortable for you."  
  
"Hey Chuck, Shouldn't kitty go back where he belongs?" Logan asked, indicating towards Sabretooth.  
  
"Not if he promises to behave, I wouldn't want to be responsible for parting a family, would you?" Xavier asked, not expecting an answer, "Now, shall we all leave her to get changed. Joshua, would you like to come and have a chat with me in my office?" Charles asked, Joshua grudgingly made his way over and found himself being lifted to sit in the professor's lap. Joshua decided that he liked this man and made himself comfortable.  
  
Meanwhile everyone else made their way outside to wait for Belle to be ready, Logan and Storm were keeping a wary eye on Creed in case he tried anything but he just sat down quietly next to Oliver.  
  
Inside Belle was manoeuvring the backless dress over her wings in case they caught. When this was done she went over to the mirror and, not finding a hairbrush, ran her fingers through her hair, being sure to cover her pointed ears. Finally deciding that she looked passable she made her way out the doors to make her way upstairs.  
  
As the doors opened and she stepped out all eyes looked at her, her dad looked proud but Belle noticed that everyone else looked slightly shocked. Knowing that this shock was aimed towards her she felt her cheeks turn red and started to act shy, hoping for some help from her dad or Oliver. Help did eventually come in the shape of both of them leading her up to the kitchen for lunch and telling her how good she looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review, hope you like it, Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry if it takes me ages to update but I have to fit writing the story around my schoolwork ;_; THIS IS FROM HENRY REVIEW!!!!!!!! Sorry bout that, u let a friend preview the chapter and it just goes chaotic! 


	8. Lunch

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to X-Men evo.just like the other seven chapters!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to Shadow cat, I try my best. SorrySorrySorrySorry for not updating sooner, I've had loads of work to do and the teachers are getting on my case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Belle made her way up to the main floor with her father and Oliver on either side. Sabretooth was carrying Josh on his shoulders. They walked through the large, grand halls towards the dining room with Wolverine and Storm following behind. They slowly made their way to the dining room with Oliver and Belle taking note of their new surroundings. Storm went ahead and opened the large doors that led to the grand dining room.  
  
"Wow, this place rocks!" Oliver said, turning to Belle, who looked almost speechless,  
  
"This is...wow...I mean...Mate!!!" Belle exclaimed. She turned to Oliver and they both smiled at each other and then turned to Josh and Sabretooth.  
  
Victor had never been in the dining room before and so was looking for any available exit. He turned to look at his daughter as if to confirm that she was really there, when he was distracted by Josh's comment from up on his shoulders,  
  
"Are we actually allowed to sit on these chairs?" Sabretooth was shocked at this remark and looked at Oliver and Belle only to see them looking at him with the same questioning look in their eyes.  
  
"Don't be idiots, course your allowed, what would the point of having 'em be if you weren't?" Sabretooth growled his reply and almost felt their moods lighten considerably. This was confirmed when Josh begged to be let down and then promptly ran to the top chair and bounced on it waiting for the food to come. It didn't take long as they all soon found out when Dr McCoy appeared with Storm in tow. Both of them were carrying trays laden with food and they lay them down on the table. Belle soon found out how to sit on the chair without sitting on her wings at the same time. She wrapped them round her like a well fitting cloak and that caused a gap at the back where she could comfortably sit down and eat anything set before her. Belle sat to the right of Josh and Oliver was opposite her. Her dad was on her other side with Logan on his other side. Hank was at the opposite end of the table to Logan and Storm was on his right, next to Oliver. The space opposite Josh was free until the professor made his entrance into the dining room and occupied the space, bidding everyone hello. At this everyone seated at the table dug into the food in front of them with Belle, unknowingly, almost rivalling Victor's and Logan's appetites, Oliver and Josh came in close behind them and the professor and Storm looked on in surprise.  
  
"Now Belle, We have sorted out yours and your friends rooms and I was wondering if you would care to move in after lunch?" Professor Xavier addressed Belle. She lifted her head to look at him and for that split moment her brown eyes flashed gold and for that moment in time, everyone who was looking at her saw just how much like her father she really was.  
  
"Sure prof, I'd love to, how about you guys?" she asked, turning towards her friends who both nodded in agreement. Suddenly Josh had a question that probably changed Xavier's ideas on where Victor would be staying,  
  
"Can Belle's dad stay with us? He asked, and at seeing Xavier about to disagree, he added "Please, we'll be really nice and good and won't keep him or you awake!" Josh then turned on his little kid charm and puppy dog eyes that could melt anyone's heart.  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about misbehaving but as long as he promises to be good," at this he looked towards Victor who nodded and held up his hands in a scouts honour way, "then I suppose that there isn't a problem." At this all three children grew very excited and Josh leapt out of the chair and onto Creed's shoulders, giving his head a large hug. Sabretooth became slightly embarrassed and promptly removed Josh from his hair and placed him on his lap where they continued eating, much to the amusement of the three X-Men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this is so short but i promise that the next chapter will be longer. This chapter was just an in-betweeny thing. Next chapter has the moving rooms and the reactions of the students. Please review 


	9. Meet And Eat

Disclaimer: I own nothing.apart from Belle and her friends. And some videos and books! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to all who have reviewed!!  
  
Sorry if this chapters a little short!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 9: MEET AND EAT  
  
"WOW" Belle whispered as she twirled round in the centre of her new room. It was larger than Belle was used to and had large french doors leading out to a balcony. As it was meant to be a guest room it also had an en-suite bathroom with both a bath and a separate shower. Her father was next to her and Oliver was on the other side of her room. Josh's room was opposite her dad's and next to the stairway.  
  
"I would have liked to put you with the students but I'm afraid that there are no empty rooms at such short notice." The professor explained then turned towards Victor, "I am expecting you to behave and I don't want you to be out of your room after curfew without accompaniment. If I find that you have broken this rule then I shall have to resort to drastic measures to ensure the safety of my students." Xavier warned and then, after explaining when the students would be back and when dinner was, he went into the lift and back to his study leaving them to settle into their new home.  
  
After Xavier had left Oliver and Creed went into their separate rooms whilst Belle made her way into Josh's room to help him unpack and sort out his furniture arrangements in his room. Joshua was still in shock from the sudden change of environment but he was taking to the change better than everyone thought he would. As Belle unpacked Josh's belongings from his rucksack she thought about her life in the orphanage and all the families she had gone through before Miss Flannigan had finally decided not to hide her mutation from any wannabe adoptive parents. They had all found out in the end and had taken her back to the orphanage. After they had unpacked Belle started to move the furniture and had managed to move the drawers and wardrobe when Victor and Oliver came in. Belle was just bending down to move the bed when she noticed them, out of the corner of her eye, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey kid, need any help?" Creed asked.  
  
"Yeah, can you come round the other side of this bed. I need to turn it round and then place it on the other side of the windows." Belle replied, "Oliver, can you make sure that everything's in order in the wardrobe."  
  
Belle and Creed bent down on either side of the bed and, together, managed to lift the double bed off the floor and move it into the right position. When this was done it was about time for the students to return from school so they all made their way down to the common room and await the 'stampede' through the large mansion doors. Ororo came to join them and when it started to get close to the time they heard her muttering under her breath,  
  
"10...6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" BANG, the doors flew open and crashed against the walls as the students poured in. They could hear the children chattering and mucking around as they made their way into the kitchen for snacks and then towards the room their newcomers were in. Victor turned on the T.V and they all started to act normally with Belle and Oliver sitting on the floor in front of the sofa that Victor was on. Victor had allowed Josh to sit on his lap and right now they were all watching cartoons that Josh had chosen. Storm was sitting next to Creed and waiting for the bomb to drop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evan was racing Kitty to the common room, passing Jean and Scott chatting and walking the same way but in their sensible manner that was normal to them. Rogue was following Kitty but at a normal pace. Evan was first to reach the door and was about to open it when Kurt appeared and tackled him from behind to allow Kitty to win. However, Kitty got tripped by Kurt's tail and they all went flying through the common room doors and landed at the feet of Evan's aunt and Sabretooth, who had placed Josh back on the sofa before going with Ororo to find out what all the noise was about.  
  
Victor cleared his throat, causing the three students to stop mucking around and to look up at the two adults. Kitty was the first to realise who had cleared their throat and with a scared squeak, ran to hide behind the other two, who by now had just realised that they were in front of a serial killer and tried to hide behind each other. This caused another riot to break out. Victor tried to stay serious but was failing abysmally. Belle noticed her dad's failed attempt at trying to keep a straight face and instantly came up with a plan.  
  
Josh stood on top of the sofa and looked towards Belle and Oliver for the signal. Meanwhile they were trying to creep up behind Creed. Belle waved her hand at Josh who jumped on top of Victor with a war cry and expertly landed on his shoulders. This caused Victor to jump. This was the signal for Belle and Oliver to attack. They both went for him and managed to bring him down to the ground and start tickling him.  
  
At the sound of the laughter Kitty, Kurt and Evan looked towards the noise. As Kitty had managed to be pushed towards the front she was the first to see what had happened and joined Storm in the laughter as she realised that the scariest mutant they had known was now being attacked by three 'frails' and being tickled to death! The other two soon joined in. As everyone else arrived in the common room they looked on in amazement at the scene that greeted them. They didn't know whether to laugh or be scared at the fact that there was a serial killer on the loose in their home. Everyone stopped laughing, however, as the tickling stopped and Oliver and Josh got out of harms way whilst Belle stood over her dad and said three simple words,  
  
"Tag, your It!" This being said she ran away with her friends following.  
  
Creed stood up and looked around him, suddenly noticing his audience. He looked at Storm and slowly walked towards her, Evan moved to intercept him when he was stopped by Kurt, who just shook his head at him. Creed reached out and tagged her, then ran off to the other side of the room waiting for Ororo's reaction. Ororo shrugged and walked towards the children who instantly ran way from her and to the other side of the room from her and also Creed. Apart from Logan who had just walked into the room to see what the fuss was all about. Storm instantly noticed and calmly walked towards him. The students noticed and started to smother their giggles behind their hands.  
  
"Logan, may I talk to you for a moment."  
  
"Yeah sure, whaddya want?"  
  
Ororo stretched out her hand and tagged him on the shoulder then ran away towards Creed.  
  
"Tag, your It!" she shouted from the opposite side of the room. Creed turned to smile at her and then reached out to give her a high five.  
  
The game of tag went on for a while but some rules had to be installed, no powers could be used, such as no flying, teleporting or phasing. You cannot scare the person who is on by threatening to skewer them on your spikes, heating them up, dropping them from great heights or knocking them unconscious by touching them with your bare skin. There was also the rule of no ganging up on Oliver just because he wasn't a mutant, but no-one had to be reminded about that. Other than that it was a free for all up to dinner time. When the dinner bell rang Belle, Oliver and Josh were caught up in the stampede and Josh was in great danger of being squished into a pancake by the hungry teenagers. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up by a strong, hairy arm and placed on a shoulder. The other students watched in amazement at this show of affection, no matter how small, from Sabretooth.  
  
Victor and Josh were already sitting down when Belle and Oliver arrived at the dining room with the other students, many of whom were giving her weird looks and trying to keep their distance without it seeming too obvious. They all sat at the table with Belle in between her dad and Logan and Oliver was sitting next to Josh and Storm. Professor Xavier was at the head of the table with Hank at the other end of the table. The students were spread out between and all seemed to be more intent on staring at the newcomers than eating their dinner, which for some was quite an achievement.  
  
Professor Xavier then stood up to make an announcement and all eyes turned to him.  
  
"Now, as you may have noticed, we have some newcomer. You may recognise one of them but I shall introduce them anyway. Next to Ororo we have Oliver, he is not actually a mutant but shall be living with us anyway as he is best friends with Belle and Josh. Josh is the little boy next to Oliver and his powers manifested quite early. He can change the temperature of any object that he touches, making it grow hotter or colder. Next to him is Victor Creed, otherwise known as Sabretooth. May I ask you all not to harass him or tell anyone else where he is. On the other side of Mr Creed is his daughter, Belladonna Creed. As you can tell, one of her powers is the ability to fly. She also has the same abilities as her father but due to her also having Elven blood they are much more enhanced. Now if you would all care to introduce yourselves and state your powers then we can all continue with the meal." Xavier ended then sat down.  
  
Evan was the first to start,  
  
"Hey, I'm Evan Daniels, also Spyke, and I can cause spikes to come out of my body." He explained then gave a demonstration, causing a spike to stick in the ceiling, "oops, sorry."  
  
"Hello, my name ist Kurt und I can teleport and stick to valls." He said in a german accent then gave a demonstration by suddenly appearing between Belle andCreed.  
  
"Beat it elf boy!" Victor growled at him and suddenly all that wa sleft was a very strong smell of sulphur.  
  
"Hey, my name is Kitty and I can, like, phase through objects and people." She said, then phased through her chair as a demonstration.  
  
"Hi, I'm Scott and I can shoot red, optic beams out of my eyes." He explained, then turned to the next person.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jean and I am a telepath and also telekinetic."  
  
"Hey y'all, ma name's Rogue and ah can absorb otha's powers through ma skin."  
  
"Hey! I'm Jamie and I duplicate when I bump myself." Jamie said, he looked around the same age as Josh and Belle hoped that they could get along with each other.  
  
"Hi, my name's Bobby and I can turn myself and other objects into ice." He explained then created an ice rose, handing it to Belle.  
  
"Hey, I'm Amara and I can set fire to things." She explained, then promptly created a fire in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Roberto and I can absorb the Sun's power which makes me able to fly and gives me super speed and strength."  
  
"Hi, I'm Raine and I can turn into a wolf."  
  
"Hey I'm Sam and I can go really fast and no one can hurt me when I go fast."  
  
"Hey, I'm Jubilee, but I prefer Jubes. I can shoot coloured sparks out of my hand." She explained and then caused fireworks to shoot out of her hand, much to Josh's delight.  
  
As everyone had finished introducing themselves they immediately set to work at devouring everything on the plate in front of them. Belle gasped, she had never seen so much food in her life! She looked down at her plate and realised that it was steak and kidney pie with chips and peas (A.N: one of my favourites!!!) Belle immediately copied the others and was soon cleaning her plate. As they were all getting up to leave Belle and Oliver were pulled aside by Kitty and Evan into the gathering group of mutants and they all disappeared into the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please, Please PLEASE review, I don't like begging but hey, seems like my only option. I would say that I won't update until I get so many reviews but I don't like it when others do that so I won't either. This is for my benefit as well as yours plus I don't like depriving the people who read and DON'T REVIEW!!!! You know who you are and please try and break that habit, just to keep fic writers like myself happy and feeling loved ;_; 3  
  
Next chapter is Spanish Inquisition...can people please give me some more ideas on what questions Oliver and mainly Belle get asked! Thanks! 


End file.
